


You Shouldn't

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cookies challenge





	You Shouldn't

“You know, you shouldn’t waste good food like that, Harry.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he began picking the food off him and setting it on his napkin. Watching as Ron ate it. “That’s disgusting, Ron. Really gross.”

“What, don’t tell me your robe isn’t clean,” Ron said.

“It’s clean, that’s not the point,” Harry said. “The principle of the matter is it could have been dirty. Not to mention it’s rude to eat off other people.”

Ron chuckled, “You’re sounding like Hermione with that ‘principle of the matter’ shite.”

“Put a sock in it,” he said, playfully shoving Ron.


End file.
